The presence of trees, particularly adjacent areas such as sidewalks, bikeways, pathways, roads, driveways and parks, is highly desirable. A well planned and maintained system of trees and other foliage contributes to a sense of community and environmental well-being. Near sidewalks and roadways, trees provide not only aesthetic pleasure, but also comforting shade. However, as these trees grow, their ever-expanding root systems disrupt and displace adjacent surface areas. For example, when roots grow above or just below a paved surface, cracks form in the paved surface and elevation frequently occurs. In addition to being an aesthetic nuisance, such fissures also pose a safety hazard. In this regard, cracks in pavement and exposed roots in grassy areas can expose landowners and municipalities to legal and financial liability.
Moreover, the constant upkeep of these areas is a drain on manpower and money. For example, untold municipal resources are diverted to repairing cracked, uneven pavement in public sidewalks. Such repair requires, at a minimum, filling in the cracks or smoothing the elevation with tar or other asphalt and, in more extreme cases, entails ripping up old pavement, laying new asphalt, and perhaps cutting down the "offending" trees and removing the roots. This does not even include the resources needed to train individuals regarding how to perform these detailed tasks.
In light of the above, the need exists for a device which will enable surface areas to expand and contract in a controlled manner, thereby minimizing any surface distortion.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a surface expansion device which will enable surface areas to expand and contract in a controlled manner.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a surface expansion device which enables a surface area to expand with minimum disruption to adjacent surface areas.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a surface expansion device which enables a surface area subject to expansion to be elevated and/or elongated at a uniform rate.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a surface expansion device which is easy to manufacture, store, transport and assemble.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a surface expansion device which is affordable and inexpensive.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a surface expansion device having a safe, non-slip, load-bearing surface.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a surface expansion device which may be used for either original or replacement construction.